Out in the woods
by MangoSpace
Summary: heyyyyyy pplz...again I'm on my second chapter: ! Max decided that Dylan can stay with them! Fang is furious but the group ignores him:/ What might happen between Fang and Dylan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Um... This is my first Fanfiction so I really hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I do not own MR (though I wish I did). So... Enjoy! And R&R! **_

_**Oh, yeah. This is before Fang. Review!**_

Nudge was bored. Incredibly bored. Indescribably bored. She turned towards Max, the flock leader. "Why are we flying in the woods?" she queried.

Max shot a glare at her. "Because I said we should!"

Gazzy interrupted their argument. "What's that little dot down there?" he cried.

Fang's forehead creased. "I don't know, but I think it's a person."

Nudge spun joyfully, glad to have something to finally do, "Let's go check it out!"

"Be careful! It's late and imagine what kind of freaks would be in the woods this hour!" said Max, glancing around as if Erasers were about to pop out at her at any moment.

Gazzy started to argue. "But we're here..." he reminded her.

Max glared at Gazzy. He just shrugged at the angry, hormonal teenage bird kid. He honestly didn't know what to do about the three oldest flock member's puberty and stuff.

Nudge swooped down without warning. The rest of the flock followed, circling nervously.

Angel stiffened. "Max, I think it's Dylan."

The flock flew closer.

"Yeah, it is!" Gazzy yelled.

Max made a noise of disgust. "Ugh. Let's leave."

Nudge sighed, exasperated. "MAX!"

Max huffed in annoyance. "He's not a trustworthy person." she insisted.

Nudge suddenly slowed a bit. "Wait, we're missing Iggy!..." she yelled in utter horror. She felt like she was going to die or something if they couldn't find him.

The Gasman suddenly started to crack up. "What?" Nudge demanded.

"YOU...YOU LOOOOOOVE HIMMMMMMMM!" he howled in laughter, almost choking. "EVEN THOUGH HE ALREADY _HAS _A GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHUT UP!" said Nudge, blushing like crazy under her melted-chocolate skin. "NO I DON'T! "

Max sighed. "Can we leave now?"

"Hey, is this dude unconscious?" asked Fang

"I don't know...slap him." said Gazzy.

"YEAH!" said Iggy.

Nudge jumped and blushed again. "Where _were_ you?"

Iggy shrugged, "I was here the whole time."

Nudges eyes widened. "You heard everything?"

Iggy turned away "Um... Yeah, about that..."

"Yeaaa?" said Nudge.

"Ooo la la la" Gazzy murmured.

Nudge slapped Gazzy.

"GUYS! BACK ON TOPIC" Fang commanded

"Ohhh yeaaa... him." said Gazzy.

"I'M LEAVING!" said Max

"We can't just leave him here and let him die!" Nudge shouted.

"Who says we can't?" Gazzy argued.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Gosh,u guys have 30 seconds to wake him up,but be gentle." Max muttered, feeling extremely annoyed.

Gazzy scatted across the floor, picked up a rock, and through it at Dylan's chest.

"WHAT PART OF GENTLE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Max bellowed.

"Heyy, you have your definition's and i have mine!" Gazzy grinned.

"HE'S BREATHING!" screamed Nudge.

Dylan coughed and blinked, barely moving.

"Why does my chest hurt?" Dylan moaned weakly.

The flock stared at Gazzy.

"What?" Gazzy whispered, pretending to act confused.

Nudge and Max helped Dylan stand up.

"What happened to you?" asked Max while dusting him off.

Dylan stared into Max's eyes intently, "I was struck by lightning."

_**And that's the end of my 1st chapter. Hope you really liked it! I''ll post the second chapter later. Wonder what's gonna happen next huh? Lol. Well, review and Thanks:) **_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Max asked, surprised

"He. Got. Struck. By. Lightning." said Gazzy slowly, acting like Max was a retard. Max rolled her eyes at Gazzy.

"Well, are you okay?" Max asked, stunned. Dylan just kept groaning and rolling all over the ground.

"We should take him to a hospital." Angel pleaded. Nudge nodded her head, agreeing with Angel. Max sighed. "I guess."

"Why? That would be a pain. Let's just take him home!" argued Iggy.

"WHOA, WHA-?" Fang yelled.

"Yeah, it would cause so much drama to take him to the hospital because don't we need his parents and some records?" Gazzy asked, interrupting Fang. Fang's jaw dropped wide open.

"Gazzy's right." Nudge said, staring at Max.

"Fine. He can stay with us." Max groaned.

"NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Fang roared.

"Is there a problem, Fang? If you don't want me then I'll stay here...alone...moaning...groaning..in pain..." Dylan sighed, trying to guilt Fang into letting him stay with his Bambi eyes.

Fang glowered down at him. The flock stared at Fang with Bambi eyes.

"Well...ummm...I guess not." said Fang with a scratchy voice. Gazzy nudged Fang, staring at him with an evil grin.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL HE EVER STAY WITH US!" Fang yelled with purpose. The flocked glared at Fang.

"Is there a problem? Well, you know how much i would hate to disturb" Dylan said with a mischievous grin.

"Of course you wouldn't disturb us at all!" Max yelped, blazing with fury at Fang.

"But...but... FLOCK MEETING!" Fang demanded. The flock huddled in a circle...far far away from Dylan.

"Listen Fang, how bad could it be!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Bad." Fang crossed his arms.

"Fang, why do you have such a big problem with Dylan? I hated him, but if I can get over it for the greater good, so can you!" Max argued.

"I have my reasons." Fang glared at Max. Nudge shivered. She had thought that Max had the worst glare, but when you compared it to Fang's... Well, it paled in comparison.

"Which are...?" Max demanded impatiently.

"I... Um... "Fang swallowed nervously.

"See? If they aren't important enough for you tell us about them, then they don't matter!" Max stomped off to where Dylan was still lying on the ground. She knelt beside him and grabbed his hand, then helped him up.

"If only you knew." Fang muttered under his breath.

"Well, let's bring him home!" Max yelled. Nudge sighed. Max was a great leader and mom, but when it came to boys... Well, let's just say, with both Fang and Dylan in the house it was going to be one long weekend.


End file.
